The Beginning of Us?
by shipperfection
Summary: The story of Ronnor(Ricky Dillon & Connor Franta from O2L) and how they came to be. *Happened before Well Hello and Byeeeee*
1. Chapter 1

**Ricky's POV:**

"CONNOR! KIAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The two were hunched over in laughter at the fact that they successfully shoved me into the pool fully clothed.

"Oh, come on Ricky, it is not that bad."

"But the water does make your quiff game stronger then normal," Connor said as he pointed to my hair that was plastered to the sides of my face. Ugh, I'll never be able to sleep with both eyes closed with them two. Luckily JC was in the house, because he would've helped them and I probably would never get out of the pool.

"You guys ruined my shirt and I really like this one."

"I'll buy you a new one since I know how amazingly cute they are and I can get you a discount because I sleep with the maker every night," Connor said with a wink. I had been wearing one of his iconic hoodie shirt like things that said internet kids don't sleep.

"Fine, but I also want a poster."

"Okay, deal." He threw up his arms to signify he surrendered, when all of a sudden he went flying towards the pool grabbing me as he went. Oh come on, not a second time. We both finally reached the surface with difficulty and see Kian and JC flashing us wicked grins.

"Seriously!?" Connor says splashing water towards them. They just continue to stand there laughing at us. I send Connor a questioning look and then glance at them, then back to Connor who had finally caught on to what I was asking. He just shrugs his shoulders and starting swimming to the edge of the pool. I feel my eyes lingering on his perfect ass as he swims away. Quickly following behind him we heave ourselves out of the pool. With a squeaky walk Connor goes towards the house, yelling something about how he called shower first.

"No way dude, not fair you got it last time first!" JC ran after him trying to beat him to the shower. Kian glances away from JC to me, only to turn away quickly.

"Dude... Um... Ricky I know the water might be cold, but it's not that cold."

"Hmmm."

"Your brain may not be ready to come out of the closet to everyone, but your dick is."

"WHAT?" I quickly look down to see my hard dick pressing against the denim of my soaked jeans. Jeez I need to get this under control.

"I know I have no right to judge, but dude you got a serious problem there. You've got to get that thing under control... Before the others notice."

"Yeah yeah yeah. It rarely happens around them."

"Ricky. Stop lying to yourself. It is always happening and if the other guys find out what are you going to say? Oh just thinking of a hot girl, um no."

"I don't know why I can't control it anymore? Just the mere sight or thought of him makes me hard... What the hell do I do?" This whole conversation was on the road of awkward and it was a one way street which meant no turning back.

"You may need to go to the doctor, I mean what else can you do?" I sigh before nodding and head inside to change before my clothes dry to me. I head upstairs leaving Kian with JC in the living room. The water is not running so Connor must be out of the shower, so I go in to take off my wet clothes. When I open the door I collide with a naked Connor. We awkwardly fall and he lands on top of me with a grunt and moan. Oh how this was making me hard and weak all at the same time. Boy how he doesn't know how he affects me!

"Ricky?"

"At least take me out to dinner first, jeez."

I hear a "OH MY GOD" and "shut up JC" behind me. Connor's face is full of fear, embarrassment, and the third emotion shocks me. Is it lust?


	2. Chapter 2

**Connor's POV:**

Oh shit, thanks Kian and JC for walking in on possibly the only chance I had on coming clean to Ricky. I quickly jump off of Ricky and run to my room. I sit in front of my door for I don't know how long, until I hear someone knocking. My lips pull up into a smile, because it knocks to the beat of the Pokemon theme song. It was our secret knock, Ricky had taught me the beat so we could have something secretive and cute together.

"Con? Are you going to let me in?" I get up and realize I have yet to put on clothes. I instantly grab for a pair of sweatpants shoving them on as I answer him. He comes in with a new set of clothes on and his hair has been fixed. He sits on the bed besides me and takes a deep breath for speaking.

"I'm so sorry Con! I should've knocked, I didn't hear the shower running so I thought you were in your room." "It's okay Ricky. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Now, what size shirt do you need because I owe you one?"

We laugh and hug it out, this is why he is my best friend. Could I trust him with my biggest secret?

"Sooooo I think you were in the middle of teaching me your Pokemon ways?" He lightly shoves me before he answers my statement.

"Oh so is this your way of apologizing for earlier?" I throw him a wink and hand him his game set. The easiest way to Ricky's heart was through video games and cute tank shirts.

**Ricky's POV:**

We play Pokemon for hours and it feels perfect. Connor has his head on my chest watching me play my game. He asks questions every now and then, which makes my heart swell because he is actually paying attention and wanting to learn. I'm just glad that he didn't bring up the fact that I was harder then concrete when he was on top of me. I know he had felt it, but like a good friend he didn't bring it up. Thank God, because I had no reason for why I was hard. This is turning into a HUGE problem, I'll go see my doctor tomorrow.

After defeating the game for like the millionth time, I notice that it is pitch black outside. I hear soft snores coming from Connor, who is laying on my chest. I could just go to sleep and lie to him in the morning saying that we both fell asleep... No, I can't lie to him.

"Come on Con, you've got to go to your own bed." All I get out of him is a soft grunt and he roles over trying to avoid me.

"No way you are sleeping with me, you haven't even taken me on a proper date."

"Go away," he mumbled. I shake my head at how frustrating he was and how cute he was being.

"Let's go," I say as I pick him up with one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. He sighs and cuddles into my chest, where he holds onto my shirt with his hands.

"Con, you are such a handful, but I wish you were my handful..." Eventually I make it to his room and lay him down on the bed. Being a good friend, hence the word friend, I wrap the blankets around him. As I turn to leave I hear him mumble something.

"Ricky."

"What now Con?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Seriously Con?"

"Please..."

"Ugh, okay. I'm only staying until you fall asleep." He shoots me a devilish grin saying that he won and he knew it. I strip off my shirt before climbing into bed with him. I always sleep without my shirt, so don't act like I'm sleeping without my shirt just because I'm sharing a bed with Connor. Soon as I close my eyes, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Role over," he says in a deep seductive voice that sends shivers down my back and makes my dick respond. I do what he says, like ninety percent of the time. But, what he does next makes my decision to sleep with him totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Connor's POV:**

One minute I was watching Ricky playing Pokemon and the next I was asleep. Even though I was asleep I could feel Ricky's steady heartbeat bounding into my ear. When it would speed up was probably when he was battling or close to winning. He was too cute. Wait, did I just call my best friend cute? Lately things have been weird...

I wake up hearing Ricky telling me to go to my own bed, me being lazy and wanting to sleep with him I just rolled over ignoring him. Did I really just say I want to sleep with him!?

"No way you are sleeping with me, you haven't even taken me on a proper date." Oh just wait then, first thing I need to do is plan a 'proper' date for him. I mumble at him to go away, but he just picks me up and starts towards my room. Me being a person that loves to cuddle, I just snuggle into his chest and breath in his scent. Ricky always smelled good and I loved this shirt on him, it was his All Time Low t-shirt. I begin to doze off again until I hear him start to say something.

"Con, you are such a handful, but I wish you were my handful..." What does that mean? I keep my mouth shut and eyes closed hoping he will continue, but he doesn't. He lays me gently on the left side of the bed and lays the covers over me. He starts to leave and I don't want him to...

So, I ask him to stay with me and he does. I can't help but smile at the fact he so easily said yes. He takes his shirt off, because we all know he can't sleep with a shirt on. He takes his sweet time to crawl into the bed and lays were his face is away from me. I couldn't help it, I needed to know if this was real or just a stage in my life...

"Role over." I didn't know my voice could be that raspy and seductive, hmmm must be Ricky that is bringing that out in me. He does as I say and before he could ask any questions I crash my lips onto his. I wait for him to pull back and be utterly disgusted, but to my shock he kisses me back. I use my arms that are around him to pull him closer to me and run my hands up and down his back. His hands make there way to my hair, where he runs his hands through it and slightly pulls every once in a while. The kisses are slow, utterly breathless, and by far the best kisses that I have ever had. I smile through the kissing and start to laugh a little. Ricky notices and pulls away with a scared look in his eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything until I took you on a proper date?"

"Well, I had to give you something, because we all know how thirsty you are," Ricky retorts back with a wink. I roll my eyes and smile.

"For that we can take this slow."

"Ugh! Why?"

"Because I don't want us to rush into anything we are not ready for and we all the time in the world to be together."

"How can you be so perfect?" I just smile at him and give him a quick kiss before pulling him towards me. Eventually I fall asleep to Ricky's slight snoring and with a smile on my face. I guess this is not a phase, I'm gay.

**Ricky's POV:**

I wake up in Connor's room with Connor's arm wrapped around me. Our faces are centimeters apart and I can't help but smile about what happened last night. I kiss him to wake him up and he sighs.

"Yes, Ricky?"

"You are so grouchy in the morning, I almost forgot." He fakes laughter and sits up in the bed.

"I should probably go to my room..."

"Yeah, we need to be careful about this. At least until we decide how to tell everyone."

"Good idea, I'm going to get dressed and go downstairs. From the sound of it the others are already awake."

"I'll wait a couple of minutes after you go down and then I'll go down."

"Okie dokie," I say getting out of the bed.

"Ricky, aren't you forgetting something." I walk to him and give him a kiss.

"Was that what you were wanting?" He shakes his head yes and lays back down on the bed. I leave his room and quietly sneak back to my room. I feel like I'm back at home having to sneak around. When I get to my room I go to the bathroom to fix my hair, which is a mess from sleeping on it and Connor running his fingers through it. Fifteen minutes later my hair is acceptable and my teeth are brushed. I grab a simple t-shirt that is orange and green tie-dyed. I throw on some shorts, put my necklace on, and fix my bracelets, then head down stairs to find everyone, but Connor in the living room. Kian and JC were wrestling over who knows what, Trevor was on his phone, and Sam was laughing at the Kian and JC.

"Hey Ricky, finally decide to wake up?" Trevor asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yeppers, did you guys eat all the food?"

"MAYBE!" Kian screamed from the living room and I shake my head slightly. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and my registers it is Connor, which makes my dick respond. I had almost forgotten that I had a doctors appointment about the situation with my dick.

"No food Connor," I tell him as he come into the kitchen.

"Seriously!? I'm starving."

"Well we can go to McDonalds?"

"What are we waiting for then, I'm dying from starvation over here." I grab my car keys and follow him outside to my car. He jumps into the passenger seat and he is wearing his twitter shirt and shorts. I pulled onto the road and reached over and grabbed his hand. He just smiled and kept singing to the song on the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky's POV:**

Music is pouring out of the house and you could hear the music a mile away. We walk in to the sight of Kian, JC, Sam, and Trevor all singing to the radio and cleaning. My eyes widen in shock and I hear Connor gasp in shock. When Connor goes to say something I cover his mouth with my hand and pull him back outside. I close the door and we start laughing at the site we just saw. Connor attempts to speak and then points to the car. We race each other to the car and hope in.

"Well that's a site you don't see every day!"

"Can we talk about what they were wearing?" I ask.

"They need to burn those booty shorts and tank tops. Why were they wearing that?"

"For a video maybe?" I questioningly say, shrugging my shoulders. I glance at the time and notice it is around 11:40.

"Shit," I mutter as I start the car and begin backing up.

"What? Ricky what's wrong? Hello? Where are we going?"

"I just realized that I was supposed to be at the doctor's office at 11:30!"

"Chill, it's okay you are just going to be late."

"I don't like being late, you know that."

"I know, but it is cute when you are aggravated and frustrated. It's a good look on you," Connor says with a wink. That causes my dick to respond and I bite my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. I then just roll my eyes at him and keep driving. We finally get to the office by twelve.

"Are you coming in?"

"Ummm."

"You don't have to, I know how much you hate doctor's offices."

"I'll come, how long will it take?"

"At max thirty minutes." We both get out of the car and head to the front door. I spot my doctor's receptionist, third room down. I go to her area with Connor practically walking on my heels.

"Hey Ricky," she says with a stunning smile. "Go ahead and sit down we need to update your information."

"Okie dokie," I say to her as I take the chair on the left and Connor sits in the other one.

"So... Umm, have you had any surgeries since the last time you visited?"

"Nope."

"Any sexual intercourse with a female or male?"

"Yes," Connor picks his head up to look at me in shock after I answered her. I give him a smirk and a wink before continuing to answer her questions.

"What is the reason you are here today?"

"Um, check up," I lie, because I don't want Connor to know the truth. At least not yet...

"Sign this please," she asks before paging .

"Okay Ricky, will see you now. Second door on the right and your friend will have to wait in the waiting room." Connor heads towards the waiting room and I go to see . The room is a light blue color with no windows, a table for the patient, a sink, and a chair for the doctor. I sit on the table and pull my phone to get on twitter or something. The door opens and comes in. He is about thirty years old married with three kids that all play some kind of sport.

"Hey Ricky, how are you today?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess."

"My receptionist said you came in for a check up?" He asks me as if he knows that is not true.

"The guy I like is with me and I didn't want him to know about this... Issue."

"Oh, I understand. So just tell me what is wrong or happening?" This one of the reasons I love , he doesn't care that I'm gay and he is just really supportive of everything.

"Well sir, this is kinda awkward and weird to talk about, but I'm having a problem keeping my dick in line. I mean I get erections all the time and the simplest of words or movements cause me to become hard."

"Lots of young boys have this issue, majority of the time it is just hormones. How often does this happen?"

"Daily? At least three times a day, which is a good day for me. It has gotten worse over the past couple of weeks."

"Why did you not come see me when it first started?"

"I thought I was just being a boy."

"Okay, well we are going to have to run some test and we should know by then if something is wrong or not."

"The sooner this is solved the sooner I can relax, because I don't want my friends or fans to know."

"Understand. I have three tests I need you to do. First we need some of your blood, second we need you to pee in this cup, and third I need a swab of secretion. Can you do this?"

"What other choice do I have? I need to know what is wrong."

**Connor's POV: **

He has been back there for like forty-five minutes. Seriously!? What is taking him so long? He knows I hate doctor's offices... When I finally decide to go to the car, he comes out the door.

"Ready to go?" He ask me.

"Definitely. Lets get out of here. I think I'm hungry again."

"Fine, you pick where to eat and I'll pay."

"A cute boy and free food, why would I say no!?" I say bounding out the door. Does this count as a date, because I'm counting it as one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connor's POV:**

"Well we could always go to Panera, since you keep shooting down all the other places I named." Ricky just turns right heading towards Panera with a smile plastered on his face. I just roll my eyes and take his right hand and hold it with my left. Just holding hands with him makes me feel complete and relaxed.

"Come on lady! Drive the speed limit at least!" Ricky hollers at the car in front of us, even though they can't hear him. He goes to blare the horn but I stop him.

"It's okay Ricky. We are not on a time crunch, we have forever, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't like slow drivers and bad drivers."

"You're road rage is too cute," I tell him and love how his cheeks turn a bright red. He tries to cover the blush up by coughing, but I like the idea of being able to make him blush.

"Well that is the longest road trip I have ever had," he says with a satirical tone, as he parks the car in front of Panera and gets out. I sit in the car and watch him walk towards the door, only to stop and realize I wasn't following him.

"Now who is acting like the girl?" He says as he opens the car door for me. I just get out and walk to the front door where I wait unamused at his slowness.

"Seriously Con? Last time I checked you had two hands that can easily open a door."

"They are also good at other things too that you may or may not experience at this rate," I say to him making him blush as I open the door for us. We walk up to the counter were Ricky orders our food and pays.

"Can we sit in the corner?" I ask him with a wink. Hey, all is far in love and war.

"I guess, but we always sit at the table in front of the fireplace..."

"Yeah when there is two other people here. This could be our table."

"Okay, you win. Lead me to our table," he says with a hand gesture encouraging me to lead the way.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sitting down Con."

"On the wrong side of the table, duh."

"You are such a handful," he says pushing all of his food and stuff to the empty spot beside me. I wait for him to take a bit of salad before talking.

"But, last time I checked you wished I was your handful." Ricky then starts coughing and looks at me with wide, shocked filled eyes.

"Y-you were awake?"

"Yep," I say with a wicked smirk, because that was another score for me. He just shakes his head and continues to eat his food. I finish my food before him and get impatient as he takes his time eating.

"Rickyyyyyyy hurry up, please."

"Trying to eat." He answers me and then turns his attention back to the food. He was not going to win this fight. I quickly laid my hand on his knee and before he could take the next bite of his salad, I began to slowly slide my hand upwards.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in a whisper, so he wouldn't get any of the other customers attention. I just continued upwards with my one hand and scrolled through tumblr with the other. My hand finally reaches its destination, I then slowly ran my hand up and down his whole length. This caused him to let out a little moan and stop eating.

"Ready to leave now?" I whispered into his ear with the best seductive voice I had. Without even answering he jumped up and grabbed our plates to throw them away. After cleaning up he grabbed my hand and lead me to the car.

**Ricky's POV:**

I don't know what the hell just happened, but I liked it, liked it a lot. After that I knew I wanted him and needed him right now. Call me horny, because I defiantly was! After throwing him into the passenger seat I practically ran to the driver's side. Before I could close the door properly my lips where on his. No more ' ' because I wanted more of him and that is what I was going to get.

I bit his bottom lip to signal him that I wanted in, but he didn't allow me in. He smiled when I let out an aggravated moan and he knew how to fuck with me. He could win all the battles, as long as I won the war. That was all that mattered to me. I felt him bite my lip, asking for entrance. I then allowed him to deepen the kiss and my hands went to his shirt, playing with the bottom of it.

"Ricky," he said in between kisses, "as much as I want to continue this... We are in a parking lot and technically can't be seen tongue-tied or the fandom would explode."

"Okay, I don't like it, but we will finish this tonight. Right?"

"Duh, I'll just come to your room after everyone else has gone to sleep," he said with a wink. I turn the car on and head towards the house. Bedtime is starting to look even more better, because I know that it is going to be Connor and me time.

**Author's Note:**

Yicks. This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to! Like seriously I have this plan for each chapter and I completely wrote the wrong thing, but I like it so... I guess the next chapter will be what this one was supposed to be. :)

Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! Love you guys!3

Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shipperfection - Feel free to message me!

My YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED

SEE YA TOMORROW MY AWESOME READERS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricky's POV:**

We finally pull into the driveway and I turn the car off. Neither of us seemed to want to leave the car and pretend to not like-like each other.

"Hey... Do you remember what our ship name is?"

"I think it is Ronnor? Hold on, I'll check." He goes to our recent collab video and looks at the comments.

"It is defiantly Ronnor... And I think it is cute!" He says with a small laugh.

"Okie dokie, I got a great idea for a new collab video. But, we should probably go inside..."

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon," he says to me with a quick kiss. We shuffle towards the door and walk in to a crazy mess. I duck just in time to avoid being hit with a shirt.

"Hey!" I say towards Kian and JC, who are desperately searching for some clothes. Sam and Trevor just sit on the couch laughing at the two.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor says as he gets hit by a pair of pants.

"Good job Kian! You forgot to tell them, well invite them?" JC says as he stops to look at Kian with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oops..." he says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, we got invited to the grand opening of a new bar downtown called _Our Party Life. _The owner got the name idea from us, so he gave us four free tickets for tonight. Seeing as baby Trevor and Sam can't go, we thought you two would want to go. Kian was supposed to ask you yesterday." I glance at Connor and he is lit up like a christmas tree that responds quicker then I could think of something to say.

"We will go, when do we leave?" He says to JC. Wait! Did he just say I would go, but I kinda don't want to... But I will be in a huge, crazy building with drunk people and a cute American boy with strong quiff game.

"In like thirty minutes."

"WHAT!? THIRTY FREAKING MINUTES!?" I say in shock, knowing it will take me much longer then that to get completely ready! I dart up the stairs to my room to attempt to find a cute outfit. What do I wear? Do these shoes match this shirt? Jeans or shorts? T-shirt or tank?

**Connor's POV:**

"Well he got gone quick," I say laughing to myself as I head upstairs to my room. When JC asked us to go I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to go on a 'date' with Ricky and also have a reason to dance with him and be close to him. How close? I don't know yet. I open my closet door and grab my favorite maroon color t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a pair of maroon colored toms. I quickly change into my outfit, check my hair/fix it, grab some extra money, and head towards Ricky's room.

"Oh my gosh, Ricky picking an outfit out is not this difficult," I say once I see the mess of clothing surrounding him. He was worse then Kian and JC when we first walked in, he still hadn't fixed his hair yet either.

"Go fix your hair, I'll pick something out." With that comment he leaves to fix his hair and I'm left with the daunting task of picking a cute outfit that looked like something he would wear. After aimlessly searching I pulled out this super cute, simple black button up. It was short sleeve so he could wear and show off his bracelets, which would make him happy. I then grabbed a pair of his dark-washed skinny jeans and cute, tribal patterned toms. He finally came out of the bathroom like ten minutes later, his hair was styled and looked super good.

"Awh Con! It's perfect! Thanks."

"You might want to hurry, we leave in five minutes." He then yanks of his shirt and throws the button up one on. Failing to button up his shirt, he yanks his shorts off and puts on the pants. I slowly walked over to him and started buttoning up his shirt. After he put his shoes on he looked up at me and smiled a genuine, heart warming smile. I returned it and quickly kissed him before racing down the stairs. We meet JC and Kian at the door, everyone running towards the car. I through a quick goodbye to Trevor and Sam, Ricky hollers to not mess anything up, and Kian hollers to not get in too much trouble. JC jumps in the drivers seat, Kian gets in the passenger seat, which leaves Ricky and me to sit in the backseat together.

"Um, Kian do I take a left or right on Jackson's road?" JC continues to ask Kian for directions, but my attention is glued to Ricky's hand which is like one foot away from mine. I keep an eye on JC and Kian and grab his hand. He acts like he was going to protest, but then relaxes and just starts humming _Midnight Memories._ That boy and his addiction to that song, it's too priceless.

**Author's Notes:**

They going clubbing, this story is so cute and fluffy. That is about to change... Comment what you think is going to happen?

I'm currently working and in a summer program that is both mentally and physically exhausting. So I'm going to not be posting on schedule for next week, I may or may not post a chapter next week. I'll defiantly try to post at least one day! I'm so sorry and after this program is over I'll be back to posting every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday on this story!

Love you guys so much! Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting!

Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shipperfection - Feel free to message me!

My YouTube Channel Name - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED

See ya later, later, later, later alligator! Stay perfect and cute and adorable and everything else you are!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Connor's POV: It doesn't take long for us to get to the club and it is absolutely packed full of people, it's crazy! JC pulls up to the front where workers stand waiting to take our car away to the parking garage down the road. I let go of Ricky's hand to get out. Kian, Ricky, and I stand on the curb waiting for JC, who was handing the keys to some worker. "Y'all ready!?" JC says with a huge grin on his face. "Totally, but the place is packed how are we supposed to get a table and drinks with this madness?" I yell, trying to be heard over the loud music that gets louder the closer we get to the door. "I told ya, we got VIP stuff! Just for tonight!" And with that we follow JC inside the club. It is pitch black with strobe lights and a dj on one side, a bar is in the middle that is a full circle, and then you see the VIP lounge. I start to get even more excited as I see the body of people dancing on the dance floor! I can't wait to drag and/or force Ricky to dance with me. I look forward to see JC hand the bodyguard tickets and he opens the door for us. "Have a goodnight and please enjoy yourselves," he says as we enter the room. It is super nice and like a five star looking place, I don't know how to describe it properly! "Wow," we all say together. "Hi my name is Kourtney, I'll be your waitress tonight. You want anything," she puts more emphasis on the word and she is pretty but my eye is set on Ricky and only him, "just holler. You can follow me to your booth." She gracefully leads us to our table and I'll never understand why girls wear such high heels, like is it necessary? Kourtney is a cute girl with long hair tied back in a ponytail with a bow and she is wearing a short black skirt with a purple tight tank top. "I'll have a margarita you pick the flavor, whatever is your favorite," Kian says to Kourtney with a huge toothy grin. God he is such a flirt! "Um, can I have the manager's special?" JC says shrugging his shoulders. "That is my favorite! You will love it, what about you two?" Kourtney says so genuinely. "Can we just have twelve shots?" I say after getting Ricky's nod of approval. "I'll have those out super quick and be back to take your order." And with that she walks away from the table. I can't help but notice JC and Kian watch her backside as she walks by. "Damn you guys stop drooling," I say laughing. Within minutes Kourtney brings out our drinks and then more and then more. Before I know it we are all drunk as hell. Kian and JC are taking turns making out with our waitress and makes me feel super awkward even though I'm drunk.

Ricky's POV: Gah JC and Kian are so straight and they seriously couldn't find two girls. Nope they had to share one? Their making out sessions are super gross and makes me want to puke. I feel Connor lean towards my ear and whispers the question I was so desperately waiting for him to ask. "Wanna dance?" "Hell yes! Anything to get away from that scene," I say pointing towards our two friends. We laugh and Connor grabs my hand pulling me towards the dance floor. We both start dancing to the rhythm and the song is fast paced. I feel myself getting closer to Connor and eventually I feel his hands on my hips. I through my arms around his neck. He starts pushing and guiding us out of the crowded dance floor. My back is slammed up against the wall and it hurts like hell. "Connor!" "Sorry, but I'd like to have a private make out session with you. So hush and kiss back," he says in a deep seductive voice that was slightly slurred. Even when he is drunk he can kiss better then any girl I've ever kissed. His lips taste of expensive alcohol and mint. I slide my hands down to cup his ass while his hands play with my hair. My eyes flutter open when he bites my lower lip and instantly his tongue collides with mine. I close my eyes again and I love this. My lips on his, it's perfect. I'm completely unaware of what is going on, totally consumed by Connor's lips. A bright light shines straight in my eyes, it reminds me of a camera with a flash.

Author's Notes: Sooooooooo this was cute? I don't know. Really I have no idea what I'm doing! Thank y'all so much for reading, voting, and commenting! I love you guys so freaking much!:) Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr shipperfection - Feel free to message me! YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED Love you guys see yeah next time! *blows kiss* ^YOU BETTER CATCH IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Connor's POV: My head is pounding and all I want is some Tylenol. I remember drinking some shots and making out with Ricky, but after that is a blur. I force my eyes open and blink a lot to help them adjust to the bright light. I'm in my room, but how? And Ricky is laying beside me snoring away. He might know how or what happened last night... "Rickyyyyyyy," I say and then kiss him on the lips. "Oh." Is all he says after attempting to open his eyes. "You okay?" "Yeah, light hurts and my head does, too." He says rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "It's a thing called a hangover, duh." I can't help it, sarcasm pours from my mouth. "Hush smarty. Since you know everything how the hell did we get back here?" "I was going to ask you the same question..." I answer and get out of bed. Luckily we didn't do anything because we still had our boxers on... I hoped, because when and if we do it I want to remember it. "Let's go downstairs," I say to Ricky as I throw him a shirt. I grab a shirt before walking out the door. I take the steps slowly because my head was spinning with moving too quickly. "Hey! Look who finally woke up?" Trevor yells/sings at us. We both scrunch our face up and go to cover our ears, which makes Sam and Trevor bust out laughing. "Hush, how did we get here?" I ask them wanting to know. "Well, you two took a taxi that the manager called for you. Kian and JC didn't come home, but they sent me a mess of a text saying they was going to y'all's waitresses house?" Sam says and while he talked I got water and Tylenol for both Ricky and I. "Not Kourtney," Ricky said with a sound of disgust. "What's wrong with her? Tell us we want to know everything that happened... The part you remember at least." Trevor says with a small smile. I glance at Ricky who was checking his phone before answering them. "The place is super nice and fancy, but our waitress was a bit of a slut. We found her being shared between Kian and JC before we left to go dance. That's all I remember... Sorry it's not a lot." I say shrugging my shoulders and running a hand through my hair. Trevor and Sam just kinda shack their head. "What about Andrea?" Trevor ask. "I don't..." I was cut off by Ricky. "Shit."

Ricky's POV: I was about to answer Sam when I felt my phone vibrate from a text message. 999-652-8238 I know. (1 attached image) I click on the image and find it's a picture of Connor and me. The problem is that the picture is of us making out last night at the club. "Shit." That's all I could think of and I look up to see three pair of eyes on me. "What?" Trevor ask me. "Nothing." "Seriously what is wrong?" Connor ask me and I hand him the phone. He looks at the number and message, then clicks on the photo. His eyes get huge and he gulps. "Shit is correct." He says. "You guys what is wrong? Did something happen?" Sam asks with pleading eyes. "It's just drama on twitter between Tyler and Taylor. No problem, just stay off of twitter is my advice." I quickly say and feel awful for lying. It's not a whole lie but not one hundred percent the truth. Connor hands me my phone and I see I have a text from him. From: Con-Con:) What are we going to do? From: Rickyyyyyyyy:) I don't even know...

Author's Note: Bam! Drama has entered the stage. I know I'm not fun, but just pretend to laugh. Okay? Who is the unknown number? Find out tomorrow. Y'all ain't going to like this person. Thank you for reading, voting, and commenting! Y'all are perfect! Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shippefection - Message me if you want! YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED See you tomorrow babes!


	9. Chapter 9

Kian's POV: Where the hell am I? My blankets aren't supposed to be purple... Where the hell is JC? And who is this girl? I think I may have drank to much last night. What happened? Well by the condoms in the trash I think I may have slept with this girl... I cheated on Andrea. Oh my god, I'm such a horrible person, she will never forgive me. I have to tell her the guilt would eat me up... "JC," I whisper at him, trying not to wake the girl. He gives a small moan and rolls over facing towards me and whoever she was. "JC, you've got to wake up now." "Why?" He mumbles while rubbing his eyes with his fist. I decide to just wait for him to see why. "What the..." He stops when he sees the naked girl, a naked me, and the lack of his clothing. "Did we?" JC asks me and points towards the girl. I just nod my head yes. "But Andrea?" "I'll think of a way to tell her, but shhhh don't want to wake her." I slowly get out of the bed and search the room for my clothes. I sigh a sigh of relief when I find them and slip them on. JC taps me on the shoulder, fully clothed and nods towards the door. We slip out of the apartment and start the walk of shame home.

Ricky's POV: I'm furious. Why us? What's wrong with being gay? A lot of successful youtubers I'm friends with are gay and they seem perfectly fine. But nope our relationship is going to be ruined because of one stupid photo. "We have to tell them before whoever that is." Connor says with a defeated tone. We had lied to Sam and Trevor, then came up to his room. I laid on the bed and he sat in his chair. "What do you mean?" "Like a coming out video..." Never thought I'd be thinking about filming that kind of video. "Okay... How?" "We can watch Troye's and Tyler's? That might help?" "Okay," I say grabbing his laptop and patting the spot beside me on the bed. He quickly lays down besides me and lays his head on my shoulder. "We have to film it when we are home alone... Just to be on the safe side." He says without taking his eyes off of the computer. "Yeah, and we need to figure out when we are going to tell our closest friends and family. Because they deserve to hear it from us rather then a video." "I completely understand... Ricky," he says pulling himself up to look me in the eyes, "I think I'm in love with you. Is that okay? If not I can pretend to hide it." I smile and laugh at him before answering. "It's perfectly okay, because I think I'm in love with you..." He quickly connects our lips and the kiss is slow and passionate and full of love. I wish I could be frozen in this moment forever, because it was breathtakingly perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor's POV: "Ricky slide to the left a little. Okay good!" I say from behind the camera. "Connor, I don't know if I can do this. I feel like I'm going to be sick," Ricky says to me and won't look me in the eyes. I squat in front of him and hold his hands in mine. "I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. I'm only willing to do this if you are. If you don't want to... We can make it another day." "But I want to do it. I'm just super nervous. My mind is going crazy and it keeps assuming the fans are going to be mad." He says with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Ricky don't cry. It's okay, the fans will support us no matter what, look at all the love Tyler and Troye get. We will be okay, we have so much support it's going to be unreal." "Okay. Let's do this." Ricky says and sits up straight, wipes his eyes, and then looks towards the camera. I click the record button and sit down beside him. I grab his hand before starting to speak. "Hey you guys it's Connor and I'm here with..." "Ricky!" He says with a huge grin on his face. "We have some news for you and as you can tell by the title, this is a coming out video. This is not another one of my April fools videos, this is real. I'm gay. By the time I upload this video all of my family knows and my closest friends." "Mine, too. We thought to make it easier for ourselves we would just film one coming out video. I'm gay, too. And it feels so good to be able to tell you guys. Because I hate keeping secrets from y'all." Ricky says and then looks at me. "Since we are coming clean, we also have to tell you something else. We are trusting y'all that we will get no hate for this and that our privacy will be obtained. Okay? Are you ready?" "Ronnor is real." Ricky says with a huge smile and quickly kisses me on the lips. "We're going to go now and let y'all realize what just happened!" "Bye!" We say together. I click the record button to make the camera stop and I return to my spot beside him. "Now what shall we do now?" I ask him. "We could go out or... Just cuddle in bed and watch les miserables?" He asks with a small shy smile. "Deal, am I allowed to sing a long?" "Heck yes! I call being Marius!" He quickly says. "No that means I'm the girl." "You're a pretty girl," he says before kissing me again and goes to get the movie.

Ricky's POV: While I'm downstairs I see dumb and dumber passed out on the couch. They are not the smartest fish in the sea. I see Kian's phone go off and can't help but be curious. It's a text: Hey! This is Kourtney, we should totally see each other again. But in the meantime I thought you might enjoy this pic!:) IT'S THE PICTURE OF CONNOR AND ME! I quickly unlock his phone and reply to her. Seen that before. We are used to it, just delete it because we have tons of those pictures. But we should totally see each other again though. I hit the send button and forward the picture to my phone. I then delete the texts between him and her, and mine and his. After grabbing the movie I check his phone one more time before heading up stairs to my boyfriend. It kinda sounds weird but I like it, a lot. Oh okay I will delete it. I'm sorry. You should be! I just delete it and head upstairs to share the great news with Connor. But that was a huge crisis avoided! I'm glad I was curious.


	11. Chapter 11

Ricky's POV: "Connor," I half sing/say. "Yes Ricky, why are you so happy?" He asks me from the spot he was laying on the bed. "First, I get to cuddle with my boyfriend and watch an amazing movie. Second, I got that Kourtney girl to delete the image" "What!? How!?" He quickly says with a shocked look on his face. "I used Kian's phone. She thought it was him." "Oh okay good to know that problem has been resolved." "But there still is a problem." I say. "What is it?" Connor asks with a serious look on his face. "There is far too much distance between us and we are not making out yet." I smile at him as his eyes fill with lust and he quickly pulls me towards him. Then he pushes his lips onto mine and rolls over where he is on top of me. His fingers quickly find the hem of my shirt and I take it off. Which allows him I explore my chest with his hands, while his tongue explores my mouth. "Your turn, take it off." I say through the kiss and he instantly yanks his shirt off. My hands are on him trying to explore every inch and I feel him pull his lips from mine. I let out a small whimper and he kisses my neck. As he makes love bites I play with his hair, in complete bliss.

Connor's POV: This is getting hot, really quick. I feel Ricky's fingers unbuckling my pants. I stop to look at him. "Are you sure?" I ask him, not wanting to push him. "Yes." He says with a smile and gives me a quick kiss. I start to kiss him again, but he stops me by sitting up. "What's wrong!?" I asked him. "Do you know how to do this?" He ask me with a serious look and I was about to answer yes, but to be honest I didn't. "By that look I'm going to say no you don't..." "We could watch some porn?" I offer. "But the other guys will see it on the history." Ricky told me. Oops didn't know that. "We could call someone?" "What!? Who!?" Ricky asked quickly with a terrified look on his face. "Tyler is most likely asleep since it is two in the morning. Only other gay guy friend I have is Troye." I tell him. "What time is it in Perth?" "Like three in the afternoon, I think." I say and Ricky's face lights up.

Troye's POV: I'm out to dinner with my whole family plus Tyler and it is going great. Nobody knew that Tyler was at my house, except for my family, a couple of friends, Zoe, and Alfie. I was laughing at a joke someone made when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out to see its Connor calling. "No phones at the table Troye." My mom says. "It's Connor." I tell her. "Why is he calling it is like two in the morning there?" Tyler says. "Go ahead and answer it, it may be important." Mom says. I quickly press the answer button. "Hello, Connor what's wrong?" I ask, worried to death. "Well I'm experimenting..." That's not new, Connor was always open to try stuff. "And I've never done it with a guy and neither has the guy. I kinda need you to tell me how to do it..." "What!? Connor I'm kinda at a dinner with my family." I say trying to cover the blush spreading across my face from the embarrassment.

Author's Note: I'm laughing at my own story, why? But two chapters in one day! That's a first. And I'm sorry I'm horrible at writing fluff and smut. Oops. Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! ILYSM! Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shipperfection YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED Yep... I don't know of a good witty remark to leave you with, so I'll be seeing you Tuesday?


	12. Chapter 12

Troye's POV: Oh my god, you have to be kidding me! Connor wants me to tell him how to have sex with a guy? I know the basics, but I'm still a virgin. "Seriously Connor?" I ask him trying to hide my face from my curious family. "I would've called Tyler but he is kinda asleep right now." I roll my eyes and wish they would've called Tyler he knows more about this and has no problem talking about sex around people. "May I be excused, please?" I ask my parents. My dad starts to say yes, but my mom cuts him off. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to all of us." "Please Troye! I don't know what else to do..." I hear Connor begging. "Okay. Just remember you owe BIG time Franta. Do you have lube and a condom?" I ask him, trying to hide my embarrassment of what I just said. My mom drops her fork, my dad is in shock, Sage just leaves the table, Tyde and Steele decide to check their phones, and Tyler chokes on his water. "Yes and yes." Connor answers. "You are going to need to get hard first, it won't work if you aren't..." I start to explain and my mom waves her hand, points toward the door. I quickly get up and go outside to find Tyler right on my heels. "Give me a second Connor," I tell him then put him on mute. "What the hell is going on!?" Tyler asks me. "Connor... Is experimenting." "So he called you for advice on how to have sex with a girl?" He asks me with a smile playing his lips. "A guy." "What!? You mean Connor, our Connor who is too straight to function is calling you, a gay virgin on how to have sex with a guy?" "Exactly and I've done everything but sex. So I'm not as unexperienced as you think Tilly." I tell him not wanting him to be scared of hurting me if we ever did anything... "Why didn't they call me?" His face showing signs of hurt. "Thought you would be asleep..." I quickly explain. I put my finger over his lips to tell him to be quite and go back to the phone call with Connor. "When you are both hard, you can tease or start stretching who is on bottom. If it is their first time take extra time to stretch them. You don't want to hurt them even more then it already will." I continue to explain everything to Connor. When I'm finished I ask if he had any questions. "Nah, I think I got it. Thanks Troye-boy! I'll put in a good word for you with Tilly." He says sarcastically. "Oh. Whatever Connor, have fun. Text me later!" I then hang up and turn back to Tyler. "You have to act like you have no idea." "Duh, let's go before your mom sends a search party." Tyler says and I follow him back into the restaurant where my family sits eating their food. Lucky nobody brings up the conversation, but I do get a text from Connor: I've never done this and I just topped, but would it be okay if I bottomed in round two? I'm going to hurt that boy for causing me such embarrassment.

Author'a Note: Is it cute? Fluffy? I don't know! Sorry for not posting yesterday. I accidentally posted yesterday's chapter Friday. Oops! Also, this story is about to come to an end... We all know what next chapter is going to be, I'm going to apologize in advance for my poor ability in writing smut! Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! ILYSM! Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr shipperfection - Message Me! YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED Make sure to comment your thoughts thus far about this short story! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow. Tomorrow is only a day away!


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A SMUT SCENE THAT IS NOT WRITTEN WELL.

Connor's POV: I hang up on Troye after thanking him. "Are you ready?" I ask Ricky who is sitting beside me. "I'll bottom, this time." Ricky says with a wink and then connects our lips together. I slowly lowered both of us to the bed. I pull back to gaze into Ricky's eyes, looking for anything to suggest he was not ready. "Are you sure?" I ask him. "Con, I love you and I want this more than anything else. Just promise this is the beginning of forever, because I want to wake up everyday with you by my side... Clothing is optional." "I love you, too Ricky. And now I'm going to show you how much," I say. I lean down kissing up and down his neck leaving bite marks. I unbutton and unzip his pants. He helps me pull his pants down and he is left in nothing but his boxers. Ricky yanks my pants down and I kick them off. Starting at Ricky's lips I make my way down his body spreading kisses. I slowly kiss the head of his dick. "Please Con, I need this. Please!" With his words of encouragement I slowly take him in my mouth and start to suck. "Con!" He yells. "I'm going to," with that I stopped and quickly started kissing him again. "I need you to lift your legs up or go all four?" I ask him not wanting to hurt him. Without saying anything he lifts his legs up and gives me direct access to his hole. "This is going to hurt... If you can't do it let me know, okay?" "Okay, I love you Connor." He says. I grab the lube and put a decent amount on my hand. I kiss him softly as I slide one finger in, damn he was so tight. "You've got to relax, babe. You can do it just focus on me," I whisper in his ears. He starts to kiss me and I kiss back as I slide a finger in and out. I take my time stretching him out. "Connor you are killing me with this wait, just do it! I'm ready," Ricky says breathlessly. I reach over for a condom and I feel Ricky's hand on mine. "No condom... I want it to be just us." "Okay," I say. Ricky then grabs the lube and spreads it from one end of my dick to the other. "Ready?" He asks me. "As long as you are," I say. He lifts his legs back up and I slowly push my whole length in. He is so tight, but it's so amazing. I start to pick up speed as Ricky moans with delight. "Con, I'm going to," I grab his dick as he cums on his stomach and mine. I feel him clenching around my dick and it's so tight that I lose it. I cum deep inside Ricky and I ride out my high. When it is over I pull out and use my shirt to clean up his and my stomach. "Thank you," Ricky mumbles into my neck and I wrap my arms around him. "For what?" "This was my first time," he says. "Mine too." "No... I mean I'm a virgin." "Ricky, you should've told me!" I tell him in complete shock. "It's fine Con, you are better than any girl or guy in the world." He says. "Ummm, is there anyway we can have a round two?" He asks me avoiding eye contact. "Of course, I'll bottom this time." I say and softly kiss his lips. "I was wondering if you could ride me..." "Anything for you Ricky. And I always thought you were a kinky person in bed and I was right." I say with a smile.

Author's Note: Welp, I now know that I can't write smut well. Sorry this was so crappy... Also this was my first time writing boyxboy sex. This story only has two or three more chapters. Thank you for reading, voting, and commenting! It's sad to know this part if the story is coming to an end... Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shipperfection - Message Me! YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED I'm sorry... Truly I am. Next chapter will be better. I'll see you tomorrow? Okay? I'm going to stop talking now. Love y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

Ricky's POV: I wake up with Connor beside me and a huge smile spreads across my face. I give him a small kiss then jump out of bed to take a shower. I turn on the water and get in. Connor's POV: I reach my arm out trying to find Ricky and find nothing. I quickly sit up and open my eyes to find an empty bed. Before I could assume he left I heard the shower running. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. Slowly I open the shower door and reveal a singing and dancing Ricky. "Cause I don't give a what..." I stand there for a minute before speaking up. "Has nobody told you how cute you are while being a nerd in the shower?" I laugh as Ricky turns around so quickly and almost falls. I reach out and grab him before he can bust his butt. "Thanks but no. You are the first," he says blushing. "Since we are... dating can I borrow your shampoo?" I put more emphasis on dating and he laughs. "Oh babe you are in trouble if you think I share my shampoo." I laugh and then look at him, "what if I said three words would you let me use it?" "Maybe..." He whispers. I pin him against the wall and place my face centimeters away from his. "I love you Ricky Dillon," I place a soft kiss on his neck before continuing, "now and tomorrow and the next day and next year. Forever." "I love you, too Con," he says kissing my lips softly. "YOU GUYS WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN LIKE THIRTY MINUTES HURRY UP!" Kian yells at us from downstairs. We separate and start getting ready. I grab some neutral colored shorts and a maroon colored shirt. I walk to Ricky's room before going downstairs. "You look perfect." He looks at me and smiles. "You ready?" He asks. "For the meet and greet or forever?" I ask smiling and I walk over to him grasping his hands. "We can tell them later right?" "Ricky we can talk to them later today... And our parents. No matter what happens we will always be there for each other. I love you." I tell him. "Forever." We smile at each other. "IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE IM COMING TO GET YOU!" I hear Trevor yell at us. "Would it kill him to be late for once?" I laugh at Ricky's comment. I give him a quick kiss and just smile. God I love him.

Author's Note: This is it... The last chapter. I'm kinda sad to end it but I'm happy with how it came out. I hope you like it, too. I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of my readers, but especially my sister Kourtney, Kalina, and Claire. They are incredible people and writers. Thank you for reading, voting, and commenting! Love y'all! Follow me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr - shipperfection - Message Me! YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED Make sure to check out my other stories! For one last time... Bye!


End file.
